Set Me On Fire
by allthingsavenger
Summary: Steve and Tony have very intimate bathtub sex.


Tony came home, scrubbed a hand through his hair and called Steve. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Tony."

Tony smiled faintly, "hey sunshine."

"Are you home?" Steve asked and the familiarity of his voice washed away some of the tension in Tony's shoulders.

"I'm home. Where are you?"

He could hear the smile in Steve's voice when he answered.

"The bathtub."

"Oh," Tony said, "I'll be right up."

"No," Steve said and Tony paused.

"I'm not on our floor."

"You're not?"

"I'm in my old quarters," and that made sense he supposed. Because yesterday, Tony had wandered down to Steve's abandoned quarters and stretched out on his bed until Steve had come home. "You know, since everything here is yours," he'd said dryly and Steve had kissed the life out of him.

"Right," he said and changed course to Steve's old room. When he stepped into the bathroom, Steve turned his head slightly to smile at Tony and Tony swallowed. He looked so beautiful, muscle and golden skin stretched out languidly beneath the surface of the water which shifted with his breathing.

"I like it down here," Steve looked him up and down and Tony was sure he read the tension in the lines of his face and the stiffness of his hands, "it seems quieter."

Softly, "come join me," and Tony shivered, fingers already pulling at his tie.

He undressed slowly, rolling his shoulders to relax the stiffness in his back and then he climbed over the edge of the tub and stood knee deep in the water in front of Steve.

"Hey Steve," he said quietly and Steve didn't move, just lay back openly and then he smiled and the soft curve of his lips upward was so heartbreakingly sweet. Tony moved, turning around and settled between Steve's bent knees, leaning his back against Steve's chest.

"Hey baby," Steve said quietly into his ear. His fingers were already creeping along Tony's waist and stomach, arms curling around him protectively and just like that, the rest of the tension bled out of Tony and he leaned his head back against Steve's left shoulder and let out a quiet breath.

Steve turned his head to kiss Tony, the slow, drugging slide of his lips coaxing a soft sound from Tony's throat.

"Steve?"

Steve paused, "mmhm?"

"I missed you," Tony whispered, his lips brushing against Steve's when he spoke. He felt Steve's smile against his.

"I missed you too," Steve said just as quietly and his fingers had resumed their journey up Tony's torso, his right hand resting lightly over the arc reactor, "long day?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Tony said with a sigh and tilted his chin up for Steve to kiss him, long and slow.

"I could help get rid of some of the stress," Steve offered, fingers already travelling lower, dipping over Tony's skin and tracing his hipbone downwards.

"That- that would be nice," Tony said and parted his lips pliantly when Steve kissed him again, tongue slipping into Tony's mouth with practised ease. They stayed like that for a long while, Steve's hands mapping out the dips in his skin, Tony's breath hitching when Steve ran light fingers up his thighs.

By the time Steve traced a hand behind him, stroking over his spine, he had relaxed enough that the slide of Steve's first finger didn't hurt at all.

He groaned gently into Steve's mouth, the familiar taste of his lips and tongue and breath intoxicating.

Steve added another finger before long and Tony broke away from the kiss to draw in a shuddering breath, rocking back slightly into the gentle push of Steve's fingers. He scissored his fingers and a low moan caught itself in Tony's throat.

"I love you," Steve said gently, and Tony pushed down, taking Steve's fingers to the knuckles and he was slowly forgetting everything else, replaced by a helpless craving for more. Steve traced fingers over his lower stomach, the constant touch dragging increasingly laboured breaths from Tony.

"Tony."

Steve had removed his fingers and was shifting around behind him. He found Tony's left hand and laced their fingers together, reaching down his other hand to lift Tony's knees up, hooking first one over his thigh, then the other, so that Tony's knees were spread over him.

Tony leaned his head back against Steve's shoulder and swallowed hard, trying to regulate his breathing. He closed his eyes and felt Steve line them up and then he was pushing in slowly, wrapping his right arm securely around Tony's waist. He didn't move for a moment, just stayed buried in Tony and leaned his head down to kiss Tony's neck.

"Good?" he felt Steve ask into his neck and Tony tilted his chin and caught his lips instead of answering, curling the fingers of his free hand around Steve's wrist.

Steve started moving slowly, giving Tony time to become accustomed to the stretch. Tony tightened the grip of his fingers with Steve's slightly and Steve's other hand resumed its journey over his waist and hip and lower stomach.

Tony bit back a whine but the plaintive sound escaped his lips anyway and Steve leaned down and kissed him, sliding his tongue into Tony's mouth and swallowing all the half formed sounds that Tony failed to hold back.

Steve didn't increase his pace from the initial speed, just continued rocking slowly into Tony.

"Steve," he started and almost whimpered when Steve found his prostrate.

"Baby," Steve answered softly, kissing along the edge of his jaw when he turned his head away on a moan.

"Tony," Steve said again when Tony didn't answer and slid his hand slowly up Tony's chest and turned his chin around.

"I love you," Tony said quietly when Steve searched his eyes and the words sounded more broken than he'd intended.

"-and I want this, want you, for-"

He didn't say the rest but Steve knew what he meant and when Tony pushed back against Steve's slow thrusts and took him down to the hilt, he tilted his head back against Steve's shoulder and whimpered. He didn't say a lot of other things, either. He didn't tell Steve that making love like this, fingers caught with Steve's and his chest and stomach open against Steve's soft touch left him feeling laid bare and exposed. He didn't tell Steve that he was the only person he'd ever trusted enough to have him like this. He didn't tell Steve that he felt like nothing could hurt him when Steve's body bracketed his like this, his thighs underneath Tony's keeping his knees spread, his chest and arms and warmth holding Tony close to his skin.

Steve knew anyway and he tilted Tony's chin up and kissed his bruised lips so slowly and thoroughly that Tony felt the burn through his chest and lungs and he kissed and kissed and kissed Steve until he was blind to everything but Steve, his hands and his lips and his body pressed against his back, inside him, hitting him just right again and again and again.

Tony's orgasm crept up slowly on him, the slow unbearable burn under his skin building until he came, shaking as Steve tightened an arm around him and swallowed his whimpers. Steve didn't last long afterwards either, and Tony felt his half completed jerks into Tony's body, once, twice before he was coming too, a muffled sound which sounded like Tony's name caught between their lips.

After Tony had come down enough to breath again, Steve slid out and when Tony leaned his head back to look at him, Steve kissed him sweet and slow, licking at his lips until he parted them.

"Feel like home?" he asked with a smile against Tony's upturned mouth.

"Whenever I'm with you," Tony whispered with an answering smile, and it was cliche and it was stupid and he didn't care because it was true.


End file.
